A Look In Time
by octoberbaby11
Summary: Oneday, when the titans are fighting Time Warp, something unexpected happens. Plz R&R. RobRae
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Look In Time

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own them, but I have Santa on speed dial

Pairing: Rob Rae

thought "" spoken

Robin's POV

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' Robin groaned. He tilted his head towards his window only to see the sun shining in his eyes. _I wish that thing would just die already _he thought to himself. Groggily, he got out of bed, got ready and went downstairs to train.

Going down, he fell down five stairs. He sighed. "Not much of a morning person are we, Boy Blunder?" asked a dry, monotone voice. With out even turning around, he knew who it was. Raven. She was the quiet dark girl on the team.

"Why are you always up so early?" asked Robin, trying to make a conversation. "Ditto" was all Raven said. Robin sighed.

_I hate when she does that _thought Robin.

_I know you do _Robin yelled. "WHAT THE HELL! RAVEN, DON'T DO THAT!" Raven ignored him and went to the couch to read.

Robin dropped it and went to play some video games. An hour later, Starfire came in. "Happy Morning friends Robin and Raven!" she chirruped. Robin answered "Mornin' Star."

Just then, Beastboy and Cyborg came in having an argument over breakfast.

"WE ARE HAVING BACON AND THAT'S IT!!!"

"COME ON! TOFU IS WAY BETTER! Don't you guys agree?" said BB turning towards the other three.

Oo "AHEM!" Cyborg smiled in triumph, "Then its settled. WHO WANTS BAC…"

Just then, the alarm rang. "Titans! Trouble!" yelled Robin. Raven looked at him, "You take pride in saying that, don't you?" Robin glared at her. "Titans move out" he said.

When the titans arrived at the crime scene, Time Warp was there. He was trying to break out of jail. The worst part, he had another clock. "Damn, I have my breakfast interrupted for this?!" With that he fired up his cannon.

"TITANS! GO!"

Starfire started throwing star bolts, Raven (telepathically) started to throw cars, BB charged as a rhino, and Robin threw birdarangs. Time Warp blocked them all. Robin went for the clock. What a bad idea that was.

Raven yelled. "ROBIN, NO!" It was too late. The clock broke and a burst of energy shot out of it. Robin and Raven were flung back crashing into Starfire and Beastboy.

Then, a portal opened about ten yards away from them. Two small figures fell out and fell on top of each other. "We'll meet again" remarked Time Warp and with that, he disappeared. "We'll get him next time" said Cyborg while helping the others up.

"Ummm, friends, I believe we have a problem" stated Starfire. The Titans looked over and about five yards away were two kids that seemed to be about eight and ten. The only thing was it wasn't just any kids.

It was Robin and Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Look In Time

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN THEM:o(

Pairing: Rob Rae

(A/N: I'll call mini Robin Rob, and mini Raven Rae

Everyone looked at Raven and Robin. "Dudes! How did you do that?" asked BB. Raven sighed, "I told Robin not to break the clock because of the consequences. I guess it let off energy that brought our past selves back to the present."

"So, should we go talk to them?" asked Robin. "I guess we should. See if they know anything." said Cyborg. Slowly, the titans approached the new comers.

They started to back away the closer they came. "We're not going to hurt you," started Robin, "Do you know how you got here?"

Rob answered, "I don't know. I was talking to her" he gestured to Rae, "When this huge yellow portal thingy and then, we're here."

Cyborg nodded and asked "So how old are you?" Rob answered again, "I'm ten, not sure about her, though."

Cyborg turned to Rae, "So, how old _are_ you?" Rae stayed silent.

"I think we should bring them to the tower to keep them safe" said Raven.

"Cool! so they get to stay?!" said Beastboy. Starfire beamed "We will have much of the fun with the bumgorfs! How wonderful! I shall prepare the pudding of kindness!"

Everyone paled at the thought. "Ummm, Starfire, we can't because…." started Robin. "Because the kids may be allergic to it and we wouldn't want to have it all to our self. They'd feel left out." finished Raven.

"Ok!" said Starfire.

"Thank You!" whispered Beastboy. Everyone started to walk to the car except Rae . Robin noticed this. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. She shook her head. "No one likes me" she mumbled.

"I do" said Robin. She seemed a little bit happier. "Really?" she asked. "Yup!"

Together, they headed towards the T-car.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Look In Time

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN THEM:o(

Pairing: Rob Rae

When the titans arrived at the tower, and settled in the main room, Robin held a meeting. "As we all know, we have a problem. We need to return, well, _us_ to our past. As so, we don't know how long you'll be staying here." he said turning to the kids.

"I've decided Rae should run through the obstacle course seeing as she's the only one with powers." Hearing this, Raven and Rae's eyes widened. "She can't." Raven answered quickly.

"Why not? I know you're afraid you'll be overpowered by her, but that's normal seeing as you have the IQ of a two year old" said Beastboy.

"At least I even _have_ an IQ." said Raven. Robin was getting annoyed. "Are you to done yet?" Raven replied "Yes oh mighty Spandex Man. Continue."

"Nice one Rae" said Cyborg. Robin groaned for the umpteenth time that day. "ANYWAY, let's go to the training room."

The titans and Rob sat at the count down table. Robin couldn't help but notice that Raven looked a little nervous. _'Whats up with her' _he thought. Then he leaned into the microphone.

"Are you ready?" Rae slowly nodded her head. "Okay……GO!"

At that Rae levitated into the air. What she did was something Robin couldn't believe. Fire burst from her hand and destroyed the machines. She then leapt into the air gracefully leaping of every exertron (A/N: those are the exercising robots)

She then stopped and said a spell Robin had never heard Raven say before. Then, out of no where, a phoenix made out of fire burst out enveloping every exertron and bringing them to oblivion.

"Time" said Cyborg "And her time is, oh my damn, its one minute, forty five seconds. That beats the record by five minutes." Everyone (except Raven) stared at Rae, who in return ran out.

"WAIT!" yelled Robin. He dashed down the corridors looking around. He checked everywhere and when he got up to the evidence room he saw her sitting down crying.

He sat by her. "Whats wrong?" he asked. She wiped her eyes. "I told you no one likes me. You all think I'm a freak." she replied.

Robin felt bad for her.

"No we don't. We were just surprised is all. I think you did a great job. Better then me actually." Raven smiled "Really? You think?"

'_Oh my God. She is so cute when she does that' _"Of course! By the way, how old are you?"

"Seven." _'This is just depressing. A seven year old kicked your butt. That's it, training 24/7.'_

"Let's go back to the training room. We have to go talk to the others." Rae thought about this. "Well….Ok! And Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" Robin smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**** A Look In Time**

**Disclaimer:**** You should know by now**

**Pairing:**** Rob Rae**

When Robin and Rae arrived at the training room, only Raven and Rob were there. She was showing him her powers. "Where are the others?" Raven and Rob turned around to look at him. "The robot, elf, and chick went to the living room" said Rob.

"You mean Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire?" asked Robin. Rob shrugged "Pretty much." Raven looked at Robin and said "You were smart when you were a kid. He told me the preamble of the constitution by heart."

Robin grinned "I'm an Intellectual!" Raven rolled her eyes. "In other words you're a geek?" Robin glared at her. "We should go meet the others downstairs" said Robin and so they went to the main room.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$

The four entered the room. Rae sniffed the air. She covered her nose and started fanning the air around her. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL DIED IN HERE?!" Cyborg turned to her. (Oo)

"For one small girl, you have one large vocabulary." Rae just stared at him. "I think Starfire is making her 'Pudding of Friendship' again"

"Not to worry, I have the ER on speed-dial." said Raven. Rob looked at her. "You're weird." Raven turned to him and said "You're a spiky headed half-pint. Anything else?"

Rob stayed quiet. Beastboy came over. "So how long are we keeping the mini me's?" Robin shrugged. "I'm not sure. Till we can track down Time Warp and send them back I guess."

"Okay. WHO"S HUNGRY!" Six hands shot up. "Are you not going to eat the dinner with us new mini friend Raven?" asked a very, VERY excited Starfire. "Well….I'm not sure of the food you have on Earth. I just got here two days ago."

"Oh, well on Earth there's pizzas, hotdogs, I personally like donuts and…" Robin stopped and slowly said "Wait. You got here two days ago?" Cyborg was confused too.

"Raven, didn't you say you came to earth when you were fourteen?" Raven thought about this. "I did. Then that means Time Warp changed time."

"I don't get it" said Beastboy. Starfire realized something. "So if the Time Warp changes time anymore in friends Robin and Raven's past,"

"We may cease to exist."



**(A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? THX FOR ALL THE REVEIWS PEOPLEZ!! PLZ KEEP IT UP!!**

**-octoberbaby11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**** A Look In Time**

**Disclaimer:**** You should know by now**

**Pairing:**** Rob Rae**



Beastboy finally got it. "Ohhhh… I get it. So what are we going to do?" Robin sighed and rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure, but I know we're going to have to track down Time Warp."

"Can we get something to eat first?" whined Cyborg. Starfire looked confused. "Are we not eating the pudding of friendship?"

Everyone looked at her. "Uhhhh…" Rae spoke up "Starfire, here on Earth, we celebrate with pizza. Why don't you put your umm 'pudding' in the fridge and we'll have it later.

"Ok!" Rob leaned towards the others while Starfire put away her pudding. "I'll throw it out when she's not looking. If she asks, it was the Boogey Man."

Everyone agreed with that. (A/N: Come on. I know you're thinking the same thing.)



As they walked around, Rob kept asking Raven questions. "Whats a Wii? Whats a sidekick 3? Who's George Bush? Whats going on In Iraq? What's Evan Almighty?"

'_Man. How does one human ask so many questions? He's still pretty cool I guess.' _"Ummm, a game player, a phone, our president, war and a new movie."

Rob gaped in interest. "How long have you been here anyway?" Raven thought about this "About two years now."

"So, that means you're sixteen. Are you Robin's, I mean my best friend?"

"Yeah." When they got close to the pizza place, Rob walked ahead of the rest pulling Rae with him.

"Why'd you do that for" she asked. "Because. When I was talking to Raven before, I took her communicator." He showed it to Rae. She went wide eyed. "You're so dead if she finds out."

"Why? It's just a walkie-talkie." Rae rolled her eyes. "Don't you know what that's for?" Rob shook his head. "It's so she knows when there's trouble! You are such a retard!"

Rob tried to defend himself. "Hey! I'm only borrowing it. Besides, I have an idea. You see if I change part of it, I can track down Time Warp and we can go home."

"You don't know jack about Time Warp!"

"Yeah I do!"

Rae stopped and crossed her arms. "Ok 'Oh-Smart-One' tell me all about him."

"…."

"That's what I thought". Rae and Robin resumed walking. "You know, Raven told me we become best friends in the future, or, now. Lets try to be friends in our time, to.

"Well…" started Rae, "Ok." The kids had no idea what mistake they had just made.


End file.
